


Favorites

by mrs_fish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Fluff





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a challenge on RATales where our composition had to begin with, "They never saw it coming."

**Title:** Favorites  
**Author/pseudonym:** Mrs. Fish  
**Rating:** G -- yes, you're reading that correctly.  
**Warnings:** Poetry  
**Status:** Completed  
**Date:** 3/28/02  
**Archive:** No. Do not forward to any other lists or archive without permission.  
**Series/Sequel:** No  
**Summary:** Fluff  


**Disclaimer:** The X-Files, the series, concepts and characters, are the property, copyright and trademark of Ten Thirteen Productions, Fox, Chris Carter and others. No ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by the use in this work. This work constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This work is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes. 

* * *

They never saw it coming.  
It came out of the blue.  
They never saw it coming.  
Oh, what were they to do? 

Pendrell, Deep Throat, Mister X,  
Jeff Spender and his dad.  
Bill Mulder, Missy Scully;  
And Alex, the poor lad. 

Characters we came to love  
Or hate, but all the same.  
We cheered them in their triumphs,  
And suffered with their pain. 

Then came the day we settled down  
To watch our favorite show.  
And sat there flabbergasted.  
For we were dealt a crushing blow. 

Our favorite we would see no more.  
Ten Thirteen gave us no handsel.  
And sadly all the actor heard was,  
"Final script... your life's been cancelled." 

The end. 


End file.
